Eye
by Genitri
Summary: Orochimaru adalah pengamat, dan dia menyukai pekerjaannya. [4/10]


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Project 'Ten for One'**

 **Eye [4/10]**

* * *

Orochimaru tidak keberatan dianggap sebagai penjahat, atau ilmuwan gila, atau orang aneh sekali pun. Dia paham dengan benar bagaimana persepsi seseorang akan memengaruhi jalan hidupnya dan ia tak ingin persepsi orang lain masuk begitu saja lalu memengaruhi hidupnya juga.

Ya, dia memang gila. Percobaan-percobaan yang ia lakukan sangat kejam. Ya, dia memang tidak punya hati. Semua orang menghujat apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi ketika percobaannya berhasil, disebut apakah orang-orang yang menggunakan ciptaannya untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri itu?

Orang jahat? Atau malah—pahlawan?

Orochimaru mengerti benar bahwa dunia tak lebih dari sebuah gagasan pemikiran. Ada orang yang bicara omong kosong tentang takdir, dan keingintahuan Orochimaru yang melebihi batas wajar itu membuatnya menjadi seorang pengamat.

Sebenarnya, untuk apa dunia ini dibuat? Untuk apa manusia, tumbuhan dan hewanitu ada? Dan untuk apa ia diciptakan?

Orochimaru tak mengenal asal-usulnya dan ia juga tak tertarik untuk mencari tahu. Ia hanya ingin fokus pada masa yang akan datang, fokus untuk mengamati. Ia melihat dan mengobservasi apa yang terjadi bila ia melakukan hal baik, bila ia melakukan hal jahat, atau bahkan bila ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Orochimaru tahu ia takkan hidup lama, maka dari itu ia mencoba untuk membagi nyawanya.

Anko adalah orang yang ia pilih. Orochimaru menawarkan kekuatan yang hebat namun sayangnya Anko menolak dan berbalik melawannya. _Menarik_ , pikir Orochimaru. Dia ingin mengamati lebih dan lebih. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi manusia bila ia menjadi seorang yang berbahaya.

Karena itu lah Orochimaru memutuskan untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya, mengkhianati desanya, membuang segalanya. Saat itu entah mengapa dunia menjadi lebih luas dan Orochimaru bisa menjajah semaunya. Ia menemukan banyak orang yang tersakiti dan memendam benci di dunia ini. _Menarik, menarik_. Dari semua pengalamannya, ia mengambil kesimpulan; orang jahat memang berbahaya, tapi orang baik yang terluka dan menjadi jahat itu jauh lebih berbahaya.

Orochimaru terus mengamati dan mengamati bertahun-tahun. Ia melakukan percobaan lagi, memasuki Akatsuki, merekrut bawahan, melakukan apa pun semaunya. Semua ia lakukan dengan senyum yang sama hanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi dunia akan aksi yang ia perbuat.

Lalu ia bertemu Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Beri aku kekuatan_."

Pemuda itu begitu haus akan rasanya balas dendam dan Orochimaru menyukainya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sampai saat ini masih mencari-cari, Sasuke adalah orang yang menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan pemikiran bahwa suatu saat ia mampu membunuh Itachi. Orochimaru ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai tujuan segamblang itu, maka kemudian ia membagi nyawanya kembali untuk diberikan pada Sasuke.

"Anda ingin menjadikannya sebagai tubuh Anda?"

Orochimaru selalu kagum akan kemampuan Kabuto membaca pikirannya. Pria bersurai panjang itu kemudian menyeringai.

"Segera siapkan dia."

-:-

Tapi terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

Sasuke terlambat datang, Orochimaru terpaksa menggunakan tubuh lain.

"Maaf, Tuan. Sepertinya Anda harus menunggu lagi."

Pada akhirnya penantian Orochimaru sia-sia. Sasuke yang telah ia besarkan malah membalasnya dengan air tuba. Sebenarnya Orochimaru sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, tapi ia memilih opsi ketiga dalam setiap tindakannya, yaitu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia ingin tahu apakah hal tak terduga akan datang lagi kali ini, tapi sayangnya itu tidak terjadi.

Sasuke membunuhnya. Dia mati. _Déjà vu._ Mungkin ini adalah karma karena dulu ia juga membunuh gurunya sendiri _._

Namun Orochimaru selalu punya rencana B. Dia masih hidup dalam diri Sasuke dan Anko. Dia masih bisa mengamati dunia melalui mereka.

Dari Sasuke ia melihat bagaimana anak itu berhasil menuntaskan dendamnya, tapi kemudian malah menyesal. Kebenaran tentang Itachi tersembunyi begitu rapat dan Orochimaru tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke akan keputusannya menyerang Konoha.

Kemudian Orochimaru melihat dari Anko. Gadis kecil itu tumbuh menjadi seorang pendukung, orang di balik layar, tampaknya tidak begitu penting tapi itu lah kelebihan yang ia miliki. Anko adalah serpihan nyawa pertama dan terakhirnya. Dari Anko Orochimaru melihat peperangan, dan entitas yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

Yakushi Kabuto.

Tentu saja Orochimaru takkan melupakannya. Kabuto adalah kaki tangan terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Orochimaru hanya tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya ternyata begitu penting bagi Kabuto. Dimusuhi dunia bertahun-tahun membuat Orochimaru lupa akan adanya sebuah ikatan. Dan sepertinya ikatan itu lah yang membuat Kabuto melakukan ini semua.

Orochimaru tidak tahu kalau ternyata ia juga bisa menyesal.

Saat itu mungkin adalah titik balik persepsi yang ia pertahankan bertahun-tahun. Dunia ini bukan sekedar diciptakan dan dibiarkan begitu saja, tapi ada sebuah ikatan di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang menghubungkan semua kejadian, semua makhluk, semua perasaan. Orang menyebutnya takdir, Orochimaru lebih memilih menyebutnya _kizuna_ (ikatan).

Ketika akhirnya Kabuto dihentikan dan Orochimaru 'dihidupkan' kembali oleh orang yang sama dengan orang yang membunuhnya, Orochimaru memilih untuk menjalani opsi ketiga sekali lagi. Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Ia akan membiarkan Sasuke menggunakan dirinya semaunya. Orochimaru ingin melihat bagaimana _ikatan_ dunia ini terjalin.

"Aku ingin tahu kebenaran."

Maka dengan tangannya yang telah pulih, Orochimaru 'memanggil' kembali para _Kage_ dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelahnya. Anak itu lagi-lagi membuat Orochimaru tercengang. Pertama dia ingin membunuh Itachi, lalu ingin menghancurkan Konoha, lantas berbalik ingin melindungi desanya. Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang paling tidak Orochimaru mengerti mungkin adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Kemudian di medan perang itu, Orochimaru—seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya duduk dan mengamati saja. Bagaimana semua _shinobi_ bekerja sama, serta bagaimana mereka semua mengalahkan ego masing-masing. Bagaimana perang berakhir dan mereka tertawa, bagaimana semua _ikatan_ di dunia ini terhubung menjadi satu dan Orochimaru akhirnya mengerti.

Ia tersenyum lebar. _Ah, menjadi pengamat ternyata sangat menyenangkan_. Dan Orochimaru akan tetap melakukannya meski melalui alam yang berbeda. Suatu saat nanti.

* * *

 _ **Selama ini aku selalu mikir kalau penjahatnya itu Orochimaru -_- tapi pada akhirnya selalu ada hal yang tak terduga dalam otak Om Masashi /gelindingan/ dan entah aku mikir kalau 'tanda kutukan' Om Oro itu semacem horcrux-nya Voldemort XD /plak/**_


End file.
